


Mastas of Ravenkroft

by electrictelephone



Series: Shapeshifter au [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cussing, Ghoul the Raven™, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Pining, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-15 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictelephone/pseuds/electrictelephone
Summary: Ghoul wishes that Kobra would pay attention to him, but what happens when the desert takes that wish literally?





	1. I'm dressin’ up like a crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This is my first fanfic on here, and I really hope you like it!

Fun Ghoul sauntered into the desert, no destination in mind. “Fuckin’ Kobra an’ his damn projects.” He stomped into the sand and collapsed on his back. “What’s it gonna take for ‘im to get the hint?” He sighed, grabbing a handful of sand and rocks and throwing it aimlessly away. “I mean, look at Party, Jet, an’ Pony! They’re all chaotic dumbasses and they somehow all got together!” He considered shooting a cactus with his ray gun, but instead just set it next to him.

Ghoul turned over and watched a lizard scurry across the sand before going off again. “I love him so damn much, but he needs to open his eyes…” Ghoul sighed. “Oh! And that name he picked up from Poison! Can’t talk right now, Raven. Raven, Raven, RAVEN!” He mocked Kobra. “Why can’t Kobra learn to appreciate the boyfriend-he-has-but-doesn’t-realize-it!” Ghoul was in a pining mood, so only witch knew when he would settle down and come to terms with the fact that he was the one who needed to actually talk to Kobra.

“What if I were a raven, Kobra? What would you do?” He asked in a small voice. “Would you love me then...” Ghoul trailed off and sighed. He flipped around again to find a more comfortable spot in the sand to watch, well, nothing really. He was so tired from his pining and ranting that he dozed off. It probably wasn’t the best idea to fall asleep in the desert, but Ghoul had never considered that.

————

Ghoul woke up a few hours later feeling oddly cramped. He didn’t fall asleep in the trans am, right? It must have been something else. He opened his eyes and saw nothing unusual, just the normal desert and the normal huge cacti. Wait, what the hell? Cacti were definitely not that big. There was some fuckery going on here, Ghoul could smell it. Jet better not be playing another prank on him. Last time that happened Ghoul had thought he had gone deaf.

“Jet?! This isn’t funny, Jet!” He screeched and flapped. No. NO. Hell no. This couldn’t be happening. Ghoul flapped again, just to make sure. Yep, he had wings. “Oh, fuck. My wish came true. Witch damn you, stupid desert magic!” He sat and sulked about his new form for a little while, refusing to acknowledge what had actually happened.

“I’m gonna hafta fly home, aren’t I?” He sighed for what had to be the fifth time in an hour. “Let’s do this thing.” Ghoul jumped up and began flapping. It took a couple tries and a few misplaced feathers but he got it figured out.

He flew with the desert wind all the way back to the diner, landing on the ground right outside the main door. He was going to squawk at the door to make someone come out and let him in, but he never got the chance.

“I’m tellin’ ya, Jet,” It was Party Poison, walking outside. Probably to go on a supply run with Jet Star. “Lewis Leathers are superio-” They got cut when they almost stepped on Ghoul, who made a noise at them. “Fuckin’ Christ, hope that ain’t one a the witch’s ravens, I’d be in deep shit.”

“You’re prolly fine,” Jet waved them off. “Little guy looks harmless.” Jet leaned down to take a look at Ghoul, so he hopped a little closer. Just to say hi. Ghoul didn’t want to fuck this up, because maybe Jet would let him inside.

“Aww, ya are sweet.” Party cooed. “Pick ‘im up?”

Jet slowly extended his hand towards Ghoul. “If ya bite me you’re dead to me, Crow.” Jet told him.

Ghoul hopped onto Jet’s hand and made a small, content squawk. If he could ever convince Party, Ghoul was going to hold Jet’s hands more because damn were they WARM. He flapped up to Jet’s shoulder and sat there instead, so Jet wouldn’t have to keep his hand up. 

It obviously scared and/or pissed Jet off because he said: “New name! I’m calling you: Tricky Motherfucker!”

Party laughed and practically pissed themself. “We can call ‘im Trick for short!”

“Let’s go show Kobra, he can take care of Trick while we’re out.” Jet suggested.

“Don’t you think this is a little fast? What if he doesn’t even want to stay with us?” 

“Come on, Party,” Jet pleaded. “He obviously likes me.”

“Alright, but if he destroys the place it’s your fault.” Party said accusingly.

“Deal.” Jet smiled and burst into the diner, careful to keep Ghoul on his shoulder. 

Ghoul quite liked this, and he was really excited to spend more time with Kobra even if he wasn’t really himself.

“Oh, Kobra!” Jet called melodically. “We have a surprise for you!”

“Get your ass out here, Kobes!” Party was a little more blunt, though they were talking to their brother.

“Ugh, what?” Kobra walked out of his room. “Where’s Ghoul? Thought he wanted to hang out…”

“Did you fall asleep while working?” Jet and Party both asked.

Kobra shrugged.

Ghoul cawed and flapped into the air. He flew over and landed right in front of Kobra, so he didn’t scare him too much.

“Who the fuck.” Kobra stated.

Ghoul took that as his cue to land on Kobra’s shoulder.

“Tricky Bitch.” Kobra deadpanned, doing nothing about the bird now on his shoulder.

“Tricky Motherfucker, actually. Trick for short.” Party corrected.

“Oh, sorry for using the wrong curse to refer to our apparent new pet.” Kobra’s voice was laced with sarcasm.

“Doesn’t matter, ‘sides, ‘e likes you, too.” Jet told him.

“Trick is fuckin’ huge and will not be staying up here for long.” Kobra stated, still in that deadpan voice since he’d just woken up. He began to lovingly stroke Ghoul’s head nonetheless.

Ghoul could really get used to this, it really was everything he’d ever wanted. Sure, he was a bird. But, hey, sometimes we all have to make sacrifices to get the things we want. He leaned into Kobra’s hand and made a happy noise that sounded like a purr. “Love you.” He told Kobra, knowing full well that he wouldn’t understand.

“Awww, he really likes you Kobes.” Party cooed at the Raven yet again. So they did understand him. Noted. 

“Fuckin’ forgot they could do that.” Jet looked really freaked out now, like he hadn’t even when Ghoul had flown onto his shoulder.

“Now I’m the only one he hasn’t shown affection for.” Party whined

Ghoul cawed at Party in what was supposed to be a friendly way, but he realized it sounded kind of hostile. Instead, he told them “Hi, cactus.” 

Party looked happy with this. “Alright Kobra we’re gonna head on our run for real now.”

“You don’t mind bein’ alone for awhile?” Jet asked. “Hopefully Ghoul’l be home soon.”

Ghoul made a noise that sounded somewhere between a screech and a growl.

Kobra scooched Ghoul from his shoulder to his forearm. “I’ll be fine. Prolly just work for a little while longer.”

Party and Jet both nodded and headed out the door for real.

Ghoul waited until he heard the engine start before hopping off Kobra’s arm and onto the ground in front of him. Thanks to earlier, he’d accidentally discovered he could say some words and phrases. “Hello.” He told Kobra, trying to sound as close to his real voice as possible.

“Um, hi Trick.” Kobra greeted, seeming a little awkward. It must be weird talking to a raven, Ghoul thought. “You sound familiar, but still uncannily like a bird and I-” Kobra shuddered. “It’s weird.”

Ghoul purred as a way to say sorry.

Kobra smiled at him and headed toward his room . He stood in the doorway for a moment before deciding on something. “Come on, I’m gonna keep working. I, uh, I could use some company.” He walked in, so Ghoul hopped after him.

Kobra sat down on a barstool to keep working on his project, when Ghoul noticed something familiar on Kobra’s table. He jumped up onto a chair and used that to leverage himself onto the table. He cawed and pecked at the object on the table.

Kobra looked around to find the source of the noise. What Ghoul was doing woke him right up. “NO!” He launched himself towards Ghoul. “You can’t break that! I took this from Ghoul- he uh, sleeps across the hall- I gave it an upgrade he’s been wanting forever but hadn’t been able to get. It’s gonna be a surprise when he gets back.” He looked wistfully out at the desert like the subtly over dramatic killjoy he was. “Hopefully soon.”

Ghoul cawed at him as if to say ‘I’m right here, motherfucker.’

Kobra smiled and softly stroked Ghoul’s head. “I like you, Trick.” He stroked him one last time before returning to his project.

It had to have been a good hour before Kobra finally put down his work. Ghoul had done the closest thing he could to laying down and perked up when he noticed Kobra moving. He made a soft noise at Kobra, who extended his arm for Ghoul to sit on.

“I’m headin’ to the roof.” Kobra told him. He went outside and climbed the stepladder, so Ghoul flew up to the roof to meet him. “Y’know,” Kobra began talking to the bird. “I really wanna tell ya something.” He paused. “As long as you can keep it a secret.”

Ghoul was scared. It wasn’t like he could really stop Kobra from doing it, but he wasn’t sure what Kobra was going to tell him. Also Ghoul really wanted to know. He nodded, letting Kobra know he could.

Kobra laughed. “Freaky. Alrighty, I’ll tell ya.” Kobra took a deep breath before he spoke again. “I told you to stop messing with that tool I upgraded for Ghoul…” He took another deep breath. “‘Cause I-”

“Kobra Kid!” Party pulled up in the trans am and yelled out the window at him. It wasn’t a friendly greeting. Something was wrong.


	2. The way your eyes look into me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobra finally figures things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Hope you like it!

Kobra ran to the edge of the roof and quickly climbed down the stepladder. He ran towards the trans am and nearly tripped on a rock, luckily saving himself and making his way over to where Jet was. Ghoul had flown off the roof and landed atop the trans am. They met Party and Jet, who were standing on the opposite side of the trans am.

“Did you find Ghoul?” Kobra asked, out of breath.

“Sort of…” Jet looked guilty.

Party took something out of their jeans and threw it to Kobra. “I’m really fuckin’ sorry, Kobes. Found this ‘bout a half mile out.” It was Ghoul’s ray gun.

Ghoul cawed at it hastily. He’d forgotten that he left it out there.

Party laughed as soon as Ghoul had cawed. “Oh my god, I didn’t think one of the people who’d been wronged by Ghoulie’d be a fuckin’ bird!”

Ghoul flapped his wings, that’s not what he meant! He wanted to tell them that it was him, he’s the bird! This was so frustrating, he couldn’t communicate exactly what he meant. “NO!” He imitated Kobra’s reaction to him pecking at his tool earlier.

“Whoa, what the fuck.” Jet did not seem to be having a good experience with Ghoul the raven. “You heard that, right Party? He kinda sounded like Kobra.” He asked from the other side of the trans am.

Party dramatically put their hand to their face in realization. “Destroya, I’m an idiot!” Party paused long enough for Kobra to comment.

“No shit.”

Ignoring Kobra, Party continued on with their idea. They walked to the side of the trans am that Ghoul and Kobra were on. “Hey buddy.” They told Ghoul in a calm voice. “You’re sweet, aren’t ya, Raven?” Party reached their hand up and began to stroke him.

Ghoul purred nervously and shrunk in on himself, he was scared of where this was going.

Party caught onto Ghoul’s thoughts, because they gave him a sympathetic look and backed away. “Fuckin’ witch.” They muttered.

Jet Star quietly asked them something, to which they responded and nodded their head.

Kobra just shrugged and put the ray gun in his jacket. “Come on, Trick. Wanna help me go look for Ghoul?” 

Ghoul cawed at him, and Kobra seemed to take it as a yes.  
“I’m gonna go to Tommy’s then Dr. D’s to look… for, uh, Ghoul!” There was a hesitation in his voice, like he was afraid of what he might find.

The other two didn’t seem to hear him, so Kobra went over to his bike, put on his helmet, and hopped on. 

“Bye!” Kobra called.

Jet and Party noticed, but trusted Kobra enough to go alone. Or they were just still too distraught to go after him. Either way.

Kobra cruised along Route Guano while Ghoul flew beside him, and Ghoul had to admit: they looked pretty badass.

Kobra was going faster than his normal speed, even for a run. Ghoul was concerned for him, especially since he wasn’t around to help out if something happened.

Sooner than usual, they arrived at Tommy’s shop. Ghoul hopped onto his arm and Kobra practically burst inside the store, anxious for information.

“Calm yourself, snake child.” Tommy told Kobra.

“Where’s Ghoul?” Kobra accused.

“The emo one? Haven’t seen ‘im.” Tommy shrugged. “Good thing too, he owes me for breakin’ that display last week.”

Kobra just looked disappointed. “Oh.” He didn’t say anything else, just walked out.  
Outside, Kobra set Ghoul down and hopped back on his bike. He turned quickly to Ghoul before looking back at the shop and muttering something inaudible. “Let’s go.” He said, starting up his bike.

They zoomed just as fast to Dr. D’s radio station as they had to Tommy’s shop. Kobra got off his bike, followed closely by Ghoul, who hopped after him. They walked into the station and Ghoul decided to announce himself like he would as a human: loudly.

“HELLO!” He announced, followed up by three loud caws and a couple wing flaps.

“Whoa! Who brought the bird!” Show Pony skated around Kobra a couple times, then went to check Ghoul out. “Majestic. One a the Witch’s?”

Kobra shook his head. “Don’t think so. He’s really friendly though, you can give ‘im a pat.”

They reached out towards Ghoul, who had hopped closer to them.

“Hi!” Ghoul had discovered there was actually a lot he could say, but some words were harder to get out than others. Pony was stroking his head in the most amazing way, so he really didn’t mind the limitations at the moment.

“There ya go, sugar.” Pony retracted their hand back and turned to Kobra. “What brings ya out here? I know it wasn’t just the birb.”

“Lookin’ for Ghoul.” Kobra told Pony.

“I’ll tell Doc, get ‘im to make an announcement. Just for you, babe.”

Kobra nodded, though he seemed distracted. Ghoul wondered what it could be? He then realized Kobra was staring at him, and it was likely because Ghoul had arched his wings when Pony called Kobra babe. He relaxed them and cawed softly at Kobra.

Kobra watched him, then turned his attention back to Pony when Ghoul put his wings down. “Well, that was weird.” Kobra laughed nervously.

“Defensive Motherfucker!” Pony commented.

Kobra laughed for real this time. “You’re the third person today to give ‘im a name like that!”

“Really? What should I actually call ‘im?”

“Tricky Motherfucker. Trick for short.”

“Very killjoyish, isn’t it Trick?” Pony said in that baby voice people only use with pets. They reached out to touch Ghoul’s beak, and stroked it a few times.

Ghoul cawed playfully and flapped once they took their hand away, and tried to make it sound like he was laughing.

Pony eyed him before turning to Kobra. “Ya sure this is really a bird? ‘E’s almost too smart.”

Ghoul cawed frantically a couple times and flew up on a ledge. They figured it out! He could just kiss Show Pony!

“Trick, you good?” Kobra’s voice had gotten louder and happier since he’d arrived, something about Show Pony and the radio station just brought that out in people.

Ghoul cawed something that sounded like a ‘yeah’ and hopped around a little.

Kobra and Pony stared at him for an extended moment before Kobra put his arm out.

“Come on, Trick, we should get goin’.”

Ghoul waited a moment to fly over, knowing Show Pony was about to grab Kobra into a hug.

“It’s gonna be fine, sweetheart, it’s gonna be fine. He’s around ‘ere somewhere.” They told him, flashing a look at Ghoul while still in embrace with Kobra.

Kobra looked a little uncomfortable, but didn’t pull himself back. “Thanks, Pony.”

Show Pony nodded and squeezed Kobra. “Say hi to my sweets for me, could ya boo?”

“Of course, Pony.” Kobra smiled and pulled out of the hug.

As soon as they let go, Ghoul flew over to Kobra, and the two walked out of the station.

“Lemme know if ya find ‘im!” Kobra called on his way out. He went outside and hopped on his motorbike, but this time he didn’t drive home as fast. There seemed to be something on his mind, and Ghoul had an idea of what it could be.

—

When the sun was just beginning to set, they arrived back at the diner to find Party Poison and Jet Star sleeping on some blankets in front of the dirty old couch inside the diner.

Ghoul knew just what to do. “HELLO FUCKERS!” He screeched, flying over and landing atop the two. He flapped, hopped around, and was just generally annoying until Party shushed him and pushed him off.

“This bird is waaaay too fuckin’ smart!” Party stood up and reached out for Ghoul, who flew up to their arm. They stood up to set him down on a chair across the room, but not without purpose. “Fun Ghoul?” Party asked quiet enough that the others wouldn’t hear it.

Ghoul bounced up and down a few times, mimicking a nod and Party nodded back.

They set him down and headed back to the blanket heap.

“What’re ya implyin’, Party?” Jet asked, putting his arm around them.

“I’m implyin’ that Kobra should spend some time with him, talk to him maybe. You’re always saying how you want someone to tell shit to who’s not your sibling or their boyfriend.” Party leaned all the way back in to Jet’s arm so they could look at Kobra upside down.

“Alright, yeah.” Kobra, who was leaning over the back of the couch to see Party, nodded.

“You might wanna do that… now. I want sleep.” Jet told him.

“Awww!” Ghoul mimicked Party and flapped his wings once.

Kobra laughed, then turned back to a neutral expression. He put his arm out for Ghoul, who he took with him up to the roof.

They sat there for a while in silence, and it wasn’t until the sun was almost gone that Kobra said anything. “Is this… Weird?” He turned to Ghoul. “I mean, I’m talking to a fucking raven.” 

Ghoul hopped up and down a few times. “No.” He told him.

Kobra’s eyes widened. “Trick, you’re freaky smart. Hope you know that.”

Ghoul bounced up and down again, like he was nodding. He knew he was smart, he was trying to prove it to Kobra!

Kobra laughed. Ghoul loved seeing him so happy like this, the desert could really take a toll on all of them, but Ghoul noticed it the most in Kobra and Party. It was probably because out of the four of them, those two were the only ones who had truly lived in the city. Jet Star was desert born, which is how they actually found him in the first place. Fun Ghoul remembered living in the Lobby and the slums of Battery City most of his life previous to the desert, though he knew there was something even before that. Party Poison and the Kobra Kid had lived in an upper class Battery City family, one that wasn’t so merciful the first time they had tried to escape. It took the siblings three or more attempts to actually get out and into The Zones. Ghoul would be forever grateful they had done it. Without them he’d probably be dead.

Ghoul snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Kobra, who had noticed something about the raven.

Kobra traced his fingers above the sides of Ghoul’s beak. “You’ve got two little white marks here, just like you’re smiling. Or like…” Kobra retracted his hand and trailed off. “Fun Ghoul.” He looked down at his lap and his eyes were like the faint moonlight, barely visible in the vast darkness of the night.

Ghoul purred at Kobra, who seemed to have dropped in mood.

“Coincidence, huh?” Kobra asked, his voice shaking. “I hope he gets back soon, really gotta give ‘im his gift.”

Ghoul nudged his hand, urging him to go on.

“Didn’t tell ya why I did it, did I?”

Ghoul shook his head.

“I wanna ask ‘im out, Trick. I think I’m really gonna do it.” He reached out and stroked Ghoul once. “What’d’ya think?”

Ghoul bounced and flapped and cawed. This was amazing! He couldn’t believe that was one of the reasons why Kobra couldn’t pay attention to him. Now he kinda felt bad for being mad about it. He’d have to apologize to Kobra however he could.

“Me too.” Kobra told Ghoul, laughing.

Ghoul cawed again, and took off from the roof. He heard Kobra call after him, but he knew what he was doing and didn’t respond. Ghoul had found a pin in Dr. D’s radio station- a real shiny one, too- and Dr. D said he could have it. He hid it in an alcove in a specific rock so he could find it quickly. He knew exactly which one it was, because this was the rock where Cherri Cola had dared Ghoul to lick the cactus next to it for 10 carbons while Kobra sat and laughed. It was worth it. He flew back and set the pin on Kobra’s leg.

“Is this… for me?” Kobra asked in a small voice. 

Ghoul nodded again, making a soft cooing noise.

“Thanks, Trick.” Kobra grinned and pinned it to his jacket. The pin was small and metal and that had a crucifix on it with letters around it that read either “MRCX” or “MCRX”, he wasn’t sure. Ghoul had no idea what it meant, but he thought it was cool. Kobra evidently did too.

“Love you.” Ghoul told him.

“Love you too.” Kobra looked lovingly at stroke and stroked his head a few times.

They sat on the roof until it was dark enough to see some constellations. Jet had told him the names, but they were long forgotten.

Silently, Kobra got up and headed towards the ladder, followed closely by Ghoul.  
“I need to look more for Fun Ghoul tomorrow,” Kobra whispered as they entered into the diner. “So I gotta get some sleep.”

Ghoul made an alarm noise- one he was unaware he could make- and arched his wings. “HI!” He added. Maybe this would finally tell Kobra who he really was.  
“Shhhhh!” Kobra hurriedly shushed him. “You’re gonna wake the whole desert!”  
Ghoul calmed down, but he was sad that Kobra didn’t understand what he was trying to get across.

Kobra headed to his room and hesitated for a moment. “You can stay in here,” he sternly began. “Butcha gotta stay quiet.”

Ghoul bounced a couple times and Kobra let him in. He flew up to the table and nestled into his feathers. “Night.” He told Kobra.

“G’night, Trick.” Kobra responded.

If Ghoul was being honest, he had actually gotten fairly used to being a raven, however weird that may seem. Sure, it’d only been a day, but most everything had come fairly easy to him. It must have been actually being in this form. Leftover instincts, or something like that.

Ghoul was having trouble falling asleep, and worked out that it was probably because he was up on a cold table all by himself. He flew down to Kobra’s jumble of blankets that he was sleeping on and made a nest out of the looser ones close to the top

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep that way. Nestled up by Kobra, safe and sound.

——

It had to have been three hours later when Ghoul was awoken by a groan, followed by a scream. It took him a moment to register, but eventually he realized that it was Kobra freaking out.

He shot up and tried to make an alarm call, only to realize it sounded very much like his normal voice.

“What the fuck!” Kobra was still freaking out. “Fun Ghoul! Where’s Trick!”

“Kobra!” Ghoul screamed back, still comprehending the situation from the floor.  
“Where is he, Ghoul?!” Kobra accused.

“He’s still here, Kobra!” Ghoul was surprised they hadn’t woken up, or at least alerted, Party or Jet yet.

“What do you mean! I fell asleep next to a raven! Where is he?!”

“Kobra Kid! Right here!”

Kobra's eyes widened and he quieted down. “You’re the raven, aren’t you?” It looked like that was the end of their screaming match.

Ghoul nodded, slightly embarrassed.

“I’m… I’m really sorry, Ghoul.” Kobra was refusing to meet Ghoul’s eyes.

“S’alright.” Ghoul was able to stand up and the other Killjoy looked at him.

Kobra ran forward and tackled him into a hug. It would’ve been fine, except Ghoul lost his balance and fell, taking Kobra down with him. Just as Party and Jet opened the door, too.

“Hey Kobra, y’alright? Me an-” They cut themselves off as they spotted Ghoul. “Oh my god.”

“Can we have a minute, y’all?” Ghoul asked them.

“Yeah, we’re, uh, um, we’re heading to the market. You two have fun.” Party waved distantly and Jet waved too.

“See ya.” Jet smiled, and with that the two left.

Kobra and Ghoul looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Did they think...?” Kobra asked between gasps.

“They did!” Ghoul barely got out.

They laughed with each other for a few more minutes and the moment was pure. Ghoul didn’t want it to end.

“You- you really meant it?” Ghoul suddenly asked.

“Meant what?”

“You want to ask me out?”

Kobra nodded. “Can we…?”

“Kiss? Hell yeah.”

Kobra grinned and pulled him in.

They kissed- really kissed, like nothing either had ever experienced before- until Ghoul pulled back.

“What’s wrong, Ghoul?” Kobra asked him.

“Aren’t you a little, I don’t know, weirded out?” Ghoul wasn’t usually anxious like this and he didn’t know where it had come from. It was terrifying.

“We can discuss that in the morning, Ghoulie.” Kobra carded his hand through Ghoul’s hair, and it felt just like what Kobra did when Ghoul was a raven. Kobra ran his fingers over Ghoul’s scars too, admiring them.

“C’mon you fucken idiot, let’s get some sleep.” Ghoul pulled Kobra down into the nest of blankets and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghoul finally shifts things his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! How long has it been? Two weeks? Yeah, sorry about that...  
Anyways, enjoy!!

The morning came and Kobra had woken up first.

Ghoul awoke soon after to see Kobra with his head on his work table, muttering something to himself. He went to stand up so he could comfort him. Oh. That was why. He was a raven again.

“Fuck!” Exclaimed Ghoul in his funny raven voice.

“Good morning.” Groaned Kobra.

Ghoul hated this. He hated it more than anything. He thought it would be fine if he had to stay a raven forever, but that was before he turned back, and Kobra found out, and then he and Kobra finally got together like both had been wanting for the longest time.

“What are we gonna do, Ghoul?” Kobra asked him.

Ghoul flapped up to Kobra’s table and nudged Kobra’s head a few times. He didn’t know how long he’d been like that, and it could not be good for him to stay in that position for too long.

Kobra slowly raised his head and looked at Ghoul. “Love you too.” He smiled ever so slightly and it made Ghoul feel a little better.

Kobra got up and headed to the kitchen area to grab something to eat. Probably power pup, per usual.

Ghoul hopped behind him until they reached the kitchen, where he flapped up to a counter. He spotted something shiny on the counter a couple feet away and hopped over to see what it was. A small knife. Ghoul found a knife! A viable weapon for a bird! He cawed at Kobra then picked up the knife in his beak, hopping around with it.

“What do you have?!” Kobra yelled frantically.

Ghoul cawed excitedly. Well, as best he could with the knife in his beak.

“NO!” Kobra flung himself over to take the knife from Ghoul, but he took flight before Kobra could catch him. “Fuck you, Ghoul! Just because I know it’s you doesn’t mean you have to be a dick!”

Ghoul landed on the couch and plopped his knife down. He began to make a sound similar to a laugh, flapping his wings while doing it. Soon enough he calmed down and just sat on the couch for a moment, staring at the knife. He wished he could do something to be himself again. Ghoul laid down, rolled over and fell off the couch, landing on his back. “Holy shit!” He was human. How did he do that?

Kobra ran over and grabbed Ghoul in his arms. “I’m never letting you go.” His voice was quiet and wavering. Ghoul thought he was crying.

“I’m here Kobes, I’m right here. It’s okay.” He reassured.

Kobra clung to him tighter. “What are we supposed to do?”

“I… don’t know.” Normally Ghoul would have something funny or stupid to say in response, but he had never seen Kobra so vulnerable like this. Ghoul felt a strange instinct come up. He knew it was his job to protect Kobra. No matter what.

Kobra began to card his hand through Ghoul’s hair again, to which Ghoul instinctively purred. They stayed like this for hours, though at some point they had laid back so they could lean against the couch.

Ghoul was pretty sure Kobra had cried again at some point, too, which was still super weird, but he didn’t care. They were together. They were alright. Ghoul was human.

They had nearly fallen asleep again when the trans am pulled up out front. Kobra let go of Ghoul for the first time in nearly four hours so he could go greet his sibling.

Ghoul got up with him so he could let the others know that he was somewhat alright. As soon as Ghoul got outside he was greeted with the large arms of Jet Star.

“Ghoul!” Jet picked the killjoy up and looked at him. Although he was ecstatic to see Jet, Ghoul was still Ghoul. 

“Hey! I’m not a child, Jet!”

“You’re sure? ‘Cause ya act like one.” Jet laughed and set him down anyways, only for Party to run up and hug him.

“Don’t ever do that again, Motherfucker.” They said in an oddly caring voice.

“Can’t control it.” Ghoul whispered.

“It happened again?”

Ghoul nodded into their shoulder.

“Fuck, Ghoul. We gotta fix that.” They still had that same caring voice. One that Ghoul recognized as the voice they used to comfort Jet when he had a panic attack. Their tone was calm, yet deeply thoughtful and somewhat distressed.

Ghoul broke out of the hug. “It’s fine, Poise. Maybe I can shapeshift!”

Party gasped. “You’re a zone cryptid now, Ghoul!”

“Destroya, you’re right!” Ghoul thought he was gonna cry again, but from excitement. “Just call me: Knife Crow!”

We are NOT doing that!” Kobra and Jet both said something along the lines of this while Ghoul and Party laughed.

“You’re a raven, anyways.” Kobra chimed in. Smartass.

“You know what? Fuck you!” Ghoul flipped him off.

“Watch your profanity!” Party feigned sounding shocked.

Ghoul laughed, and turned with the others to head back inside.

—

Hours later, when they were all back in the diner laying around- it was the hottest part of the day, after all- Ghoul was laying on top of Kobra on the couch. Beneath them were Party and Jet, who were cuddling on the floor and being way too adorable.

Kobra got up to to grab something or other, probably another pillow, and pushed Ghoul  
off him, completely forgetting that Jet and Party were below. It didn’t end up being a problem, anyways.

“Oh, what the hell is this?” Jet groggily reached for whatever had landed on his face. “Fuck no!” When he felt what it was he woke right up. “Ghoul!” Jet pushed him off so he was sitting on the floor in front of him.

Ghoul was still asleep when he’d fallen off the couch and didn’t realize what had happened until Jet woke him. He was a raven. Yet again. Fuck. Ghoul cawed with frustration.

He so badly wanted to control when he turned and when he didn’t.

Kobra returned at Jet’s exclamation. “Maybe you can will yourself to turn by thinkin’ ‘bout it?” He suggested.

It was all he had to work with, Ghoul decided. He thought hard about being himself again, he wished and hoped and prayed to whoever would listen.

“You can open your eyes, raven. You’re human.” Kobra had come and scooped Ghoul up in his arms.

“See if you can do it again. Maybe if you focus you can turn at will.” Jet suggested this time.

Ghoul nestled his head into Kobra’s shoulder and focused on being a raven again. He cautiously opened his eyes after a minute, and… he’d done it! He was a raven at will now! He focused on being himself again, and opened his eyes as Kobra was engulfing him back in a  
hug. If there was one thing he didn’t expect to gain from this experience, it was a clingy Kobra.

“Why does it happen at random when I sleep or wake up?” Ghoul wondered aloud.

“Maybe ya dream about it?” Kobra considered.

Perfect timing too, just after he asked this, Party Poison, who had fallen asleep, kicked Jet by accident as they dreamt. Party was renowned for moving while they slept. It was likely due to memories from the city. They did it so much that before Jet, Party, and Pony got together the crew members had to take turns sharing the air mattress with them. Whenever Show Pony was over, though, they always claimed sleeping next to Party for some reason. Jet never complained.

“That sounds ‘bout right,” Jet confirmed. “I’ve heard of other zone dwellers doin’ shit like that in their dreams.”

Ghoul nodded and got dragged back to the couch by Kobra, where he ended up laying  
back on top of him.

Eventually, they all happily fell back asleep.  
All was good, Ghoul had gotten his shit together and talked to Kobra, and they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bit with the couch is supposed to be a slight nod to the couch scene in destruction because I love that fic with my whole being  
It was definitely a big inspiration for this  
\--
> 
> I added this last chapter since I plan on having ghoul shift in other fics in this au

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
Leave a comment or find me on tumblr @sistertosleep


End file.
